Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus, if an afterimage is generated, image quality degrades. A cause of the afterimage is the existence of oxygen in silicon. Patent literature 1 is directed to a solid-state imaging device. This literature describes that the lower the oxygen concentration in a semiconductor substrate is, the smaller the afterimage amount is.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-251074
In patent literature 1, examinations on afterimage suppression are not sufficient. Hence, in the solid-state imaging apparatus described in patent literature 1, an afterimage may be generated in a pixel in which the oxygen concentration is not sufficiently low.
The present invention has been made in recognition of the above-described problem, and provides a technique advantageous in suppressing generation of an afterimage.